


As you wish

by rukinamoto_26



Series: Ignoct Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst at the end?, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukinamoto_26/pseuds/rukinamoto_26
Summary: Ignis has sworn on the day he met him that he’ll stay with Noctis until the end. Fortunately, he kept his promise.Ignoct Week 2019Day 2: Simple - Loyalty





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> originally it was more longer than this but it might take awhile to write, so here's a short yet simple one for you guys.

Long ago, Ignis swore an oath to protect Noctis.

It was simply his duty, coming from a family of retainers. However upon seeing the shy raven-haired child, who was only a few years younger than him, he knew it was something more than just being his aid. From that day forth, he became his friend.

What he thought it would just be him helping with studies, ended up having playdates on their own. Of course, he can’t help but to join in the fun with Noctis, who was still naive with what’s in store for him and carried the scar and trauma caused by a Naga.

One night, they snuck out to see the clear night sky so Noctis can see the stars above. They both lean at the tall railing, with the open night sky above them. Noctis was at awe with what he was seeing, as he never left his room after what happened to him. But ever since he met Ignis, he saw a new world through the eyes of the spectacle-wearing retainer.

“Iggy?” Noctis faced him, not knowing that Ignis has been staring at him for awhile.

“What’s wrong, Your Highness?” Ignis looking worried, trying to look for any clue if he’s hurt or anything.

“Please stay with me forever.” Noctis grabbed Ignis’ left hand, reminiscent on how they first met. 

Ignis tilted his head, looking amused. “But there’s no such thing as forever.”

The small raven haired boy sulked, as he slowly lowered his hands. But Ignis immediately held his hands in front of them in return.

“But I’ll stay with you until the end.” He gave a warm smile to the naive looking boy, meanwhile his sulky look lit up upon hearing his friend’s assurance.

For the first time, Noctis hugged his dear companion, which caught Ignis off-guard at the beginning since this was his first too.

“You will?” Noctis sounded hopeful, as he clings at Ignis.

Ignis reciprocated the hug, though he was a little taller than his young prince. “As you wish.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If only I said that forever existed back then, we could have continued what we left.” Ignis reminisced those days when they were children with the permanent darkness he can only see right now.

He brushed his hand on his newly crowned king’s face, who permanently slept forever. “At least, I was always with you until the end.”

With a bittersweet smile, he felt the warmth of the sun for the first time in many years on his scarred face.

_“Good night, my king.”_


End file.
